


Stop, Baby Don’t Stop

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Markjin, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson, mentioned YugBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: One night Jackson comes to Jaebum’s room saying that he has been locked out. That one night begins to turn into every night and suddenly Jaebum gets too used to having Jackson sleepover. Everyone swears the two are dating but Jaebum continues to deny it until one special night.Prompt: I got locked out of my room, can I spend the night by you?





	Stop, Baby Don’t Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really hope you guys enjoy this :):) This is definitely the longest one shot that I have ever written, so I hope it does well! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it and please let me know your thoughts in the comments! :):):)
> 
>  
> 
> Also isn’t the new Got7 album and M/V actual, pure gold? They are all so beautiful, how do they kill me every single time?

It was a few minutes past midnight when Jaebum heard the knocks on the front door of his dorm room. He groaned loudly as he attempted to slide off the bed and toppled loudly to the floor. He dragged himself up and walked to the front door with a large scowl drawn across his face, he hated being waked up. He flung the door open and found himself face to face the same blonde boy that has been showing up more and more recently. He couldn’t help the slightly harsh tone that escaped his lips when he asked,

“Jackson-ah, this is the third time this week alone. How could Mark have possibly locked you out again?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Hyung! I haven’t been seeing Mark recently because he keeps spending the night at Jinyoung’s - don’t ask me what they’re doing because I truly don’t want to know - and I lost the key so we only have one for our room and I just always forget to ask for it back from Mark and-“

Jaebum raises his hand to cut him off, he’s heard this rant too many times to care anymore. He lets out a noise of disgust hearing about Mark and Jinyoung spending nights together, and then he steps aside and opens the door wider for Jackson to enter. 

“Thanks, Hyung!”

“Shhhh, you’ll wake Youngjae.”

“Oh right sorry.”

Jaebum began to make his way to the bunk bed that he and his roommate, Youngjae, shared and Jackson began to follow him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Well... it’s just that you let me spend the night in your bed last time and I thought... maybe...”

Jackson looked down, voice trailing off, and began to fiddle with his fingers. Jaebum sighed and huffed out a “fine” too tired to argue right now, and Jackson smiled brightly as he happily bounced his way to Jaebum’s bed on the bottom bunk. Jaebum shook his head before slowly walking over and joining the blonde. 

Jackson scooted over and made space for Jaebum to join, and the pair stuck close together since the bed was quite small even for one person. At first Jaebum tried his best to maintain at least some distance between the two of them, but he heard a smile whine from Jackson behind him and turned around. He turned only to come face to face with the pouting boy. Jackson’s pink pouty bottom lip jutted out as he gave Jaebum wide adorable puppy dog eyes. 

“Ugh what do you want?”

“Hyung, could you maybe hug me like last time?”

“Jackson-ah, I told you I only did that out of bad habit.”

“I know, I know but... I don’t find that habit so bad.”

He heard a small giggle from Jackson and saw a light brush of pink across his cheeks. No matter how coldly Jaebum tried to treat him, he always ended up giving Jackson what he wanted in the end. He just couldn’t say no to those big puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.”

Jackson gave a silent cheer as he turned and let his body be embraced by Jaebum. Jaebum didn’t completely mind the hugging. At least it kept him warm and Jackson was pretty nice to feel when Jaebum had his arm wrapped around him. The two fell asleep quickly, remaining in each other’s embrace for the rest of the night.

—————————————

The next day Jaebum and Jackson woke and went to classes like normal, the two were slowly becoming more familiar with this rounding of waking up together. By midday Jaebum was wiped from all his classes and needed something to keep him alive. He called Jinyoung and asked him to meet him for coffee. 

The two met at a quaint little café on their campus and sat together at a booth in the back, both holding steaming cups of coffee and sighing happily at every sip of the warm caffeinated liquid. They sat in silence for a while until Jinyoung spoke up, 

“So how are classes?”

“Tiring and boring as hell today, you?”

“Oh god, same. I’m so tired.”

Jaebum quirked an eyebrow, a playful smile forming on his face as he asked,

“Mark keep you up late last night?”

Jinyoung choked on the sip of coffee he was taking and Jaebum watched with a smirk of joy as Jinyoung’s eyes widened and he began to sputter,

“Wha- Wait? How did? What? How could you say such a thing?”

Jinyoung asked dramatically, one hand on his chest as the other reached to lightly hit Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum let out a loud laugh, eyes forming into small crescents at Jinyoung’s shocked reaction. 

“I found out from Jackson last night.”

Now this response cause Jinyoung’s eyebrow to raise,

“And just what was Jackson doing with you last night?”

Jaebum paused, face blank as he tried to process what Jinyoung was asking before his eyes widened and he responded a little too loudly, 

“What? Oh, no! Not like that, idiot. He crashed at my place because Mark had the key to their apartment and he was locked out.”

Jinyoung looked down at his coffee processing Jaebum’s words before his eyebrow furrowed and he brought his focus back to Jaebum across from him. 

“He was locked out? But that’s impossible, they-“

“Jaebum hyung! Jinyoungie!!” 

Jinyoung is quickly cut off by the sounds of a very familiar voice yelling their names across the café. Jinyoung overhears Jaebum mutter “Speak of the devil” as Jackson comes barreling towards them. Following behind Jackson is a tall young-looking boy who is laughing at Jackson’s wildness. Jaebum knows he has seen this boy around Jackson a few times before, but he never bothered to learn his name. 

Jackson runs up to the two boys and quickly pulls each other them into a tight hug,

“It’s my Jaebummie and Jinyoungie!”

Jaebum glares at the nickname but Jinyoung lets out a short chuckle, pinching Jackson’s cheek and scooting over to make room for Jackson next to him- which Jackson quickly squeezes into.  
Jackson’s tall friend approaches the table shortly after, smiling widely at Jackson before looking around and greeting the other two boys,

“Hi Jinyoung and Jaebum hyung!”

He bows politely at the two and Jaebum raises an eyebrow, looking over to Jinyoung and Jackson. Jinyoung smiles warmly at the boy and nods his head at him, but Jackson lets out a small screech at the boy’s shy introductions, jumping up pinching the boy’s cheeks, 

“Awww, look at my little Yugyeommie baby, so shy and innocent. If only you could be this polite all the time.”

The boy’s ears turned red as he attempted to swat Jackson’s hands away, which only ended with Jackson wrapping his arms around the boy. 

“Hyungggg, Stop you’re embarrassing me!”

The boy whined loudly, causing Jackson to let out a loud laugh. Jinyoung smiles happily and let out a few chuckles as he watches Jackson tease the poor boy. He looked over to Jaebum only to find the boy watching the pair with a blank expression, eyes dark. His hands were gripping his coffee cup and his knuckles were visibly whiter. Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at how easy it was to read Jaebum and leaned in while the other two boys were still arguing, whispering to Jaebum

“Hyung, your jealousy is showing haha. Try not to crush that coffee cup.”

Jaebum looked over to Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow, his eyes widened for a split second as he looked down at the coffee cup and he quickly let go, clasping his two hands together and placing them on his lap. 

A few seconds afterward Jackson and Yugyeom quieted down and moved to join Jinyoung and Jaebum in their booth. This time Jackson scooted into Jaebum’s side and Jaebum couldn’t help but feel a little happier from that. The four of them talked for a while (well Jaebum mainly just listened to the three talk and added in a bit when he felt like it) and Jaebum got to learn more about Yugyeom, who was actually two grades below him and was dating a boy named “BamBam” which was a weird name but Jaebum didn’t care enough to ask. 

As Jaebum listened to the crazy stories of the past week that the three shared, he couldn’t help but notice the distance between him and Jackson in the booth growing smaller and smaller. Before Jaebum knew it, half of Jackson’s body was leaning on him and he didn’t even register that he had wrapped his arm around Jackson too. Jinyoung raises a few questioning eyebrows at the closing gap between the boy’s but Jaebum chose to ignore them. It’s not like he liked Jackson or anything like Jinyoung has tried suggesting many times before, he had just grown quite comfortable with the boy. Jackson and Jaebum stayed in that position for the remainder of the time as the four of them talked and talked until it was time part ways and head to their next class.

————————————

 

Jackson’s late night visits went from once every couple weeks to once a week. That once a week soon turned into 3 times a week. That three times turned into every other day. And eventually, before Jaebum even noticed, Jackson was sleeping over every single night. By now Jaebum stopped even bothering for a reason, simply opening the door for Jackson and walking to his bed, expecting the boy to walk in and follow him. Jackson stopped begging to be cuddled now because Jaebum just did it impulsively. It all became routine and comfortable for the pair and neither of them questioned it because neither of them minded. Until one day.

***

Jaebum and Mark chatted and giggled as the two strolled side by side, making their way to their shared music theory class. They joked around and picked on each other and after a while Jaebum couldn’t help but ask,

“So, you and Jinyoung huh? My music buddy and my childhood friend, interesting pair. How serious is that getting?”

Mark laughed at how awkwardly Jaebum managed to ask the questions and then winked and giggled at Jaebum as he responded,

“Well I think it’s getting pretty serious now, I hope so. But I’m not so sure we are at the level you and Jackson are yet, stealing away my roommate like that. You know, as loud as he may be, I miss him sometimes.”

Jaebum stopped abruptly, causing Mark to stumble and turn around to face the boy. Jaebum’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he looked Mark.

“What?”

“Well I mean, I really do think Jinyoung and I are getting serious. I just don’t think we are at ‘spending every night together’ level like you and Jackson. Now, when I’m not with Jinyoung, the dorm room is so quiet it’s weird... Sorry if that upset you or something.”

Mark replied quickly, face falling as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Jaebum shook his head rapidly, 

“Dude what? I mean I’m glad you’re getting serious with Jinyoung and everything, but Jackson and I? We don’t have a ‘level’. We aren’t dating. He told me he stayed by me because he was locked out sometimes, or because he wanted to give you and Jinyoung privacy.”

A small frown grew on Mark’s face as he listened to Jaebum’s sharp tone. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to sort out all of his thoughts. The pair stood in silence for a couple seconds before Mark finally responded,

“Wait... I have so many questions but I’ll keep this short. Ok one, so you don’t like Jackson? And two, you do know that Jackson and I hide our dorm room key on the top of the door frame right? So that way neither of us can get locked out or lose it?”

Jaebum’s eyes widened, his face going blank as he tried to process everything that Mark had just threw at him. 

“No, what? I don’t......I didn’t know that! Wait.. That’s so dangerous, anyone can break into your dorm if they knew that!”

Mark began to giggle again at Jaebum’s sudden outburst,

“Yeah yeah, we are college kids. It’s not like there is much to steal anyway.”

“Ok, fair point. But also... if that’s true then why did Jackson lie to me?”

Mark sighed deeply, putting a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder and staring straight into his eyes with a very serious expression on.

“My dear Jaebum, if you can’t figure that one out... well then you sure are dumber than you look.”

Mark’s face slowly formed into a wide grin as he watched Jaebum’s blank look turn into a mean glare. Mark began to giggly wildly, skipping around and dodging Jaebum’s punches. 

“It’s ok if you’re a little slow, at least you’re pretty!”

Mark’s laugh only grew louder as he sprinted to the music building, Jaebum following narrowly behind while he spat a slew of death threats at him. 

“I swear-“

Jaebum yelled, panting wildly,

“I’ll kill you, Tuan!”

Mark’s high pitched giggle carried throughout the campus as he yelled back,

“You’ll have to at least catch me first, old man!”

***

The top of Jaebum’s pen tapped against the desk rapidly as he stared down at his blank notebook page. He was half an hour into class already but he just couldn’t bring his mind off of the conversation he had with Mark before class. The more he thought about it, the faster he tapped his pen.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a hard nudge to his shoulder. He looked over to find Mark staring at him and then directing his gaze towards Jaebum’s pen. Jaebum quickly got the message and nodded in apology to Mark, resting his pen on the table. He clasped his hands together and looked forward, attempting to pay attention to the professor but failing miserably. 

Before he knew it, the bell had rung and kids had begun to pack up their things and head out. Jaebum snapped out of his daze and looked around, standing up quickly to pack and join the other kids. While attempting to stuff his notebook into his small black bag, he saw a shadow slide over his desk. He looked up and was greeted by the sight of one of his fellow classmates, Kang Seulgi. She was a pretty and petite girl, short and slender, with long flowing black hair and matching wide dark eyes. Jaebum personally didn’t talk to her much but he tried to be polite as she leaned over his desk and batted her long eyelashes at him. 

“Oh Hello, Seulgi! Um, can I help you?”

She smiled brightly at him and Jaebum could see why many of the guys in their grade were attracted to her now,

“Hi Jaebum! I was just thinking that... well the duet project is coming up really soon and I have heard your vocals before. I thought that maybe we could pair up and make a really good duo... for the project.”

She giggled shyly as a light pink dusted her cheeks.

“Oh yeah! That is coming up pretty soon, isn’t it? Well I’m pretty sure Mark is working with Youngjae this time, so I’m cool with that. When are you free to work out the details and everything?”

Her smile grew brighter (if that was possible) and she responded rapidly,

“Tonight! I mean... if you’re cool with tonight, then we could sort it all out tonight.”

Jaebum hesitated to answer because he was kinda planning on talking to Jackson but he sees the boy every night, so he could probably put it off just this once. 

“Oh sure, sounds good! Are you ok with meeting up in my room?”

“Oh, yeah! Sure! Sounds like a plan.”

Seulgi responded with a bright smile and Jaebum smiled warmly back at her, nodding his head as he said his goodbyes and walked off to his next and final class for the day. 

***

Jaebum sat in his room messing around on his laptop with some new melodies and rhythms that he could possibly show to Seulgi later. Youngjae was out with some friends tonight so the room was dead silent other than the ticking of the clock and the clicking of his laptop. Usually Jaebum was fine with silence but for some reason it was really getting to him tonight. He stood up and made his way to the shared mini fridge, grabbing a cold can of soda and making his way back to the desk chair. He was about to put his headphones back on when he heard a quiet tapping on his front door. He stood up quickly and made his way to the door, not wanting Seulgi to wait for very long. Jaebum’s eyes widened when he swung open the door and he was met with not Seulgi, but Jackson. 

“Um hi, Jackson.”

“Hey, Jaebummie. Yeah sorry, I’m a bit earlier than normal tonight. Jinyoung and Mark were having a date night in our room so... yup.”

Jackson strolled past Jaebum and went straight to his bed, too comfortable with this routine to feel any shame. Jaebum stood still in shock, still holding the dorm door open as he watched Jackson stroll bye him.

“Yeah um just one thing, Seul-“

Before Jaebum could warn Jackson about having another guest (and having that guest find Jackson on his bed) he was cut off by a bubbly, high pitched,

“Hi Jaebum! Are you ready to start the project?... Oh! I’m sorry was I interrupting something?”

Jaebum jumped back startled, before regaining his composure. Jackson sat up quickly in Jaebum’s bed and his eyes widened slightly as he watched the scene unfold before him.

“Hey Seulgi! No no, you didn’t- this isn’t- it’s not what you think. I didn’t realize how late it’s gotten haha. Yeah I’m ready to start the project.”

Seulgi turned to eye Jackson before she quickly turned back to smile at Jaebum and nodded her head, making her way inside the room. 

Jaebum shut the door quickly, pointing Seulgi to his desk before making his way to Jackson quickly and whispering,

“Hey, you can still stay and chill if you need to get away from Jinyoung and Mark and all that. I’m just gonna be a little busy working on a project with her.”

Jackson nodded quickly, breaking eye contact with Jaebum and leaning back on the bed, pulling out his cell phone. Jaebum didn’t know why he felt the need to whisper-explain everything to Jackson but he did it anyway and didn’t have time to question it. 

Jaebum made his way over to the desk, where Seulgi eyed him expectantly, and he pulled up a seat for Seulgi before sitting down on his own. Seulgi scooted her seat closer (to see the laptop and worksheets better of course) and the two began to sort out the details of who handled what and different deadlines they could get things done by. They discussed rhythms, lyrics, tone, and just about everything possible, leaving no room for confusion. Once everything felt sorted out correctly, Jaebum pulled up the rhythms he had been working on. He plugged in his earbuds to the laptop and offered one to Seulgi, who leaned in impossibly closer as she accepted it and tucked it into her ear. (Although the pair had their backs turned to Jackson, he glanced over his phone and eyed them suspiciously as he watched them grow closer and closer together). Jaebum played through each of the different beats and melodies before turning to Seulgi to get her opinions. Seulgi kept her face close as she beamed at Jaebum,

“These all sound amazing! We could definitely incorporate these in the song! I really like the second and fourth one you showed me specifically.”

Jaebum turned back to his work and smiled proudly, hearing her praise. He pulled those up and labeled them as Seulgi, saving them onto his laptop before turning back to her. Seulgi giggled and turned to make eye contact with Jaebum, and Jaebum now realized just how close their faces actually were. Seulgi’s eyes turned a little darker as she held eye contact with Jaebum and Jaebum found it a bit hard to look away from her now. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and Jaebum watched as Seulgi brought gaze flickered to his lips quickly before meeting his eyes again. He knew what this was leading to and he didn’t push her away... but he also didn’t find himself leaning in. This was the prettiest girl in his grade and yet...something just didn’t feel right. He watched Seulgi’s eyes begin to close as she leaned in. He felt her warm breath on his face and her lips ghosted over his.

At that moment the mini fridge door slammed shut and Seulgi leaped back with a yelp, nearly falling out of her seat. Jaebum looked over to the cause of the noise and found Jackson cracking open a beer. He raised an eyebrow at Jackson who only looked over at him and shrugged before responding,

“My bad, I was thirsty.”

Seulgi stood up quickly, grabbing the notebook she brought off of Jaebum’s desk. She let out a small huff as she shot a glare at Jackson, who tried to hold back a smirk as he sipped on his beer. Seulgi looked over to Jaebum and sent him a small smile before saying,

“It’s getting late. I didn’t realize how long we have been talking haha. I guess I should get going. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

Jaebum smiled up at her and nodded before standing up and escorting her to the door. 

“Do you want me to walk you to your dorm? Make sure you get home safely and all?”

Seulgi smiled and shook her head quickly, 

“Oh no no, it’s fine! I have to stop and greet a friend anyway, so I’ll be fine. Thank you for the offer, Jaebum. Have a good night!”

He smiled down at her and nodded as she said her goodbyes. From behind him he heard Jackson yell out a singsongy,

“Goodnight, Seulgi~”

Her smile left for a second as she quickly replied,

“Bye, Jackson”

Jaebum let out a quiet snort at the pair before waving Seulgi off and shutting the door. He turned around to find Jackson sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and sipping what may be his second beer. 

“You trying to get drunk tonight or something buddy?”

Jackson moved the bottle slightly from his lips, just enough so that he could mumble,

“Mm I dunno, maybe.”

Jaebum made his way to the fridge and pulled out a beer before making his way to sit next to Jackson. He cracked open the beer and sipped slowly, letting the cool liquid run down his throat. He felt Jackson’s eyes on him and he looked over to find the boy staring at him.

“Are you ok, Jackson?”

The boy’s eyes were glossed over and it took him a short while before he responded,

“So you do like her?”

Jaebum’s eyebrows quirked in confusion to the random response,

“What?”

“Seulgi, do you like her?”

“Well I dunno.”

Jaebum leaned back, taking another sip.

“Well... don’t you think you should know?”

“What? Are you drunk already, Jackson?”

Jackson hit Jaebum’s should lightly before grabbing Jaebum’s chin and pulling his gaze towards him. The pair made eye contact and Jaebum could tell that Jackson was trying to be serious right now, the alcohol was just loosening him up.

“I mean it! If you liked someone, like realllyy liked someone, wouldn’t you be able to tell instantly?”

Jackson took another swig of beer, licking his lips before his face grew closer and his eyes widened as he questioned Jaebum with bright curiosity. Jaebum stared at Jackson glancing down at his now shining lips before looking at his bright eyes again. He struggled as he tried to think of an answer for Jackson, who was still holding Jaebum’s chin in his hand,

“Are you asking if I believe in love at first sight and all that?”

Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed as he huffed out a small breath, pulling away from Jaebum slightly. Once Jackson released his chin, Jaebum let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“Well... no. I don’t know. It doesn’t have to be first sight, maybe just... first conversation. First word. First smile. First joke. Anything, really. The only thing that matters is that the connection is so strong that you just... you just know.”

Jaebum watched Jackson as he explained, examining every detail of his face. From his big, chocolate eyes to his petite, upturned nose, down to his pink, pouty, spit-slicked lips. Jaebum looked up when Jackson was finished and found Jackson eyeing him expectantly as he waited for a response.

“Well... that does make sense but I don’t know. Sometimes it just takes time for people. Sometimes I like when people take their time to notice. It leaves people waiting, there’s no rush, ya know?” 

Jackson let out a huff, mumbling to himself,

“Trust me I know.”

Before chugging back the last remains of his beer.

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed at the response he got from Jackson. He took another swig of his beer and then decided to ask his own question now,

“Jackson, why have you been lying to me about getting locked out?”

Jackson choked on the sip of beer he was taking, coughing a few times before looking over to Jaebum,

“W-what?”

Jaebum smirked up at Jackson, knowing that he had caught him now.

“Yeah I was actually talking to Mark recently. He told me that you guys keep your key on top of the door frame- which is incredibly dangerous by the way and you should really change that- and that it wasn’t possible for you to be locked out.”

Jackson’s eyes widened as Jaebum stared at him with a wide smirk.

“Well- uh, you see- I just really had to get away from Jinyoung and Mark?”

Jackson stuttered out, his response sounding more like a question than anything. Jaebum’s smile grew as he leaned closer to Jackson- whose face was now beet red.

“Oh really? You had to every night?”

“Um, I”

Jackson began to stutter more, his mind too fuzzy for him to think of any good excuse. Jaebum let out a small laugh, his face only a few inches from Jackson’s. Jackson’s face grew impossibly redder and Jaebum couldn’t help but tease him now,

“Jackson, if you wanted to spend more time with me all you had to do was ask.”

Jackson’s eyes grew wide before his expression grew slightly more serious, causing Jaebum’s laugh to stop. In the most confident tone Jackson has had all night, he responds,

“Ok. Im Jaebum, I honestly want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. Are you ok with that?”

Jackson can feel the buzz of adrenaline (and probably alcohol) through his veins now as he watches Jaebum’s eyes widen. Jaebum’s face still hovers close as he stares at Jackson with an unreadable expression. A few seconds of silence pass and Jackson can’t bear it anymore,

“I’m sorr-“

Jaebum’s lips crash into Jackson’s, cutting him off, and a small gasp leaves his lips. Jackson stays frozen in shock for a split second before responding desperately. Jaebum leans in closer, his whole body basically hovering over Jackson as they begin to deepen their kiss. After a few seconds Jaebum pulls away just enough so that he can whisper,

“Jackson, there is nothing I would like more.”

Jackson’s breath hitches as those words leave Jaebum’s red, shining lips. He stares into Jaebum’s eyes as he feels Jaebum’s arm wrap around his waist and slide him lower onto the bed. His arms wrap around Jaebum’s neck loosely as he admires the man hovering above him. Jackson’s eyes shine brightly and Jaebum can’t help the smile that forms on his face as he leans in to meet his lips.


End file.
